civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Crater Lake (Civ6)
|yield = 4 1 |appeal = +2 |other = Provides fresh water to adjacent tiles. |terrain = Plains, Tundra}} Crater Lake is a single-tile passable in Civilization VI. Crater Lake appears as a on or tiles. Its tile provides 4 and 1 , instead of the normal yields from lake tiles. Crater Lake increases the of adjacent tiles by +2. Like normal Lake tiles, Crater Lake provides to adjacent tiles. Land also suffer a Movement penalty when they embark/disembark from Crater Lake's tile onto dry land. In Civilization VI: Rise and Fall, discovering Crater Lake grants +1 Era Score, or +3 Score if the player is the first to do so. Strategy Crater Lake's tile has a yield of 4 and 1 . Since faith is often hard to generate early in the game, founding a city next to the lake can provide a vital head start with founding an early . Like ordinary lake tiles, the yields of Crater Lake's tile can be increased using certain bonuses. If the wonder tile is owned by a city with a Lighthouse and Seaport, the yield of its tile will increase by 1 and 2 respectively. Owning the wonder will also increase the Lake's yields by 1 and 1 . The bonus of the city-state further increases the tile yields by 1 , and by an additional 1 once the has been reached. Unfortunately, as with all natural wonders, the Crater Lake tile cannot be developed or improved. Crater Lake can interfere with district or farm adjacency bonuses, however it is small enough that this is usually not a major issue. Civilopedia entry John Wesley Hillman was the first non-native to see the lake, which he named “Deep Blue Lake.” The lake has had an identity crisis ever since, having been later renamed “Majesty Lake,” and currently “Crater Lake.” The local Klamath tribe considered it a sacred site, created during the battle between the sky god Skell and the underworld god Llao. Formed some 7700 years ago when the stratovolcano Mazama in the North American Cascade Range collapsed, Crater Lake is a deep caldera lake. Since no rivers flow into or out of the lake, the fresh waters there are the result of rain and snow; scientists estimate that the water is completely replaced only every 250 years. Not the best spot to refill a canteen when hiking the glorious Cascade trails. Trivia * The maximum possible yield from Crater Lake's tile is 4 , 2 , 2 , 1 , and 3 . This is possible if the tile is in a city with a Seaport, if the player owns the Huey Teocalli wonder, if the player is the Suzerain of Auckland, and the game is in the Industrial Era or later. * Crater Lake is the ninth deepest lake in the world, at 594 meters deep. * The island in the middle of the lake is known as Wizard Island. * Crater Lake is the smallest passable natural wonder in the game. Gallery File:Natural Wonder Crater Lake.jpg|The Crater Lake intro cinematic File:Natural Wonder Crater Lake closeup (Civ6).jpg|Crater Lake, as seen in-game Related achievements Category:Passable Natural Wonders (Civ6)